Couldn't Be Better (Movie)
The Movie Version of Couldn't Be Better is a Second song from the movie: Uglydolls, & the fourth one from the uglydolls soundtrack, this song was Performed/Singed By The Casts of Uglydolls, (The Actually Way was Kelly Clarkson, Blake Shelton, Wanda Sykes, Gabriel Iglesias & Pitbull,) Lyrics 1 Hello gorgeous, let's check out how you look today Short and stubby, and, my gosh, look how much you weigh You're pinkish red, got this thing on your head, and woah Girl, you couldn't look better Shake the sleep off and kick into the morning drill It's another awesome day here in Uglyville Grab your shoes, time to spread the good news, woah Things just couldn't be better Pre-Chorus Call it hope or faith, whatever I just know in my heart, it's the day I've waited forever Chorus 'Cause there's a scrambled sun in a tangled sky And the moon couldn't be any brighter And as the slam big city goes rocketing by Oh, my head couldn't feel any lighter It's like a funhouse ride, the kind you just can't miss Call it crazy, and yet, is there anything better than this? Life just couldn't be better than this [Verse 2: Blake Shelton, Wanda Skyes, Unknown TBA] Nevermind that, I'll tell ya what the day'll bring First a shindig, then a bash, then more partying Top it all with a rave, then a ball (oh, woah-oh) Yeah, you know it couldn't be better Morning Loxy, got something new you wanna try? It's a brownie cupcake fudge berry ice cream pie Just one bite, who these kids? Am I right? Babo It just couldn't taste better [Pre-Chorus: Kelly Clarkson & Blake Shelton] And soon, you-know-what is coming But until it arrives, might as well keep the party humming, yeehaw Chorus Yes, it's a square peg life in a round hole town But the folks couldn't be any sweeter (Sweeter) It may be upside backwards and wrong side down But it just couldn't feel more completer Bridge And there's so much to do And it's all such bliss There's no reason to fret What could ever be better than this? No, it couldn't get better than 3: Pitbull Stop the press, ugly dog is here Story of the day, of the month, of the year Here's a little scoop on the way down low Check-check-check out the flow The cats are rapping, lobster snapping But only da dog makes da party happen So put in your paper, seal it with a kiss It couldn't bet-bet- better than this Chorus Another madhouse night in a crazy quilt world And our hearts couldn't soar any higher We've got our freak flags flying, completely unfurled And we just couldn't be more fire And life's a nonstop blast, it's utter awesomeness Yeah, it's crazy, you bet, but it couldn't get better than this It's crazy, you bet, it could never get better than this Could never be better than thiiiiiiiiiiiis! Could it be better than this? Kelly Clarkson Guess another sun has set And another moon has smiled I'm still just one more doll Still waiting for her child I'm sure it's gonna happen Just like the story says There's a new day 'round the corner And it just might be the day Today’s the Day and Couldn’tBe Better Category:Songs